


H.I.A.T.U.S. prompt

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, H.I.A.T.U.S., Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Yoga
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Raccolta delle storie scritte per l'iniziativa del blog H.I.A.T.U.S. (versione italiana).





	H.I.A.T.U.S. prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Ho creato questa raccolta per mettere un po' d'ordine tra le varie iniziative che seguo, perché tenevo tutto assieme e si stava creando una certa confusione (e ci traslocherò alcun storie che tengo sotto Scattered pictures).
> 
> Il tema di giugno è lo [ yoga](https://hiatustory.tumblr.com/post/174385619597/junes-theme-is) e ho scelto questo prompt: John comes home early from the clinic one day to find Sherlock doing some yoga… in nothing but his pants.

“Mi annoio” borbottò Sherlock, allungato drammaticamente in poltrona, le dita dei piedi che si agitavano senza posa.

Seduto al tavolo del salotto John digitava lentamente sul suo portatile cercando di ignorarlo.

“Mi annoio” sospirò di nuovo Sherlock.

Le dita sulla tastiera ebbero un piccolo inciampo, ma poi ripresero a scrivere.

“Mi annoio” proclamò ancora Sherlock a voce ben alta, scandendo le parole. Questa volta si aspettava una qualche risposta da John, ma questi si rifiutò di dargli corda, cosa che fece assumere al viso di Sherlock un’espressione oltraggiata.

“John, ho detto che mi sto annoiando.”

“Poiché lo vai ripetendo ininterrottamente da più di mezz’ora, l’ho capito molto bene” ringhiò John a denti stretti: stava già raggiungendo il limite della sua non proverbiale pazienza.

“Allora fa’ qualcosa!”

“Non sono il tuo intrattenitore personale - protestò - e poi io non mi sto annoiando, pensaci da solo.”

“Sei completamente inutile!” 

Sherlock rotolò giù dalla poltrona e si sdraiò a terra con gli arti spalancati, come una stella marina.

“E tu sei peggio di un bambino” rispose John, chiudendo il coperchio del portatile: era inutile cercare di lavorare in quelle condizioni, non riusciva a concentrarsi.

“Ma io mi…”

“Non ripeterlo un’altra volta! Se ti annoi, trovati qualcosa da fare, e no - John gli puntò contro l’indice, bloccandolo - le sigarette non sono una alternativa.”

“Allora non c’è niente da fare.”

“Scegli un caso tra quelli arrivati al tuo sito.”

“Sono tutti stupidi.”

“Chiedine uno a Lestrade.”

“Nemmeno lui ha qualcosa di interessante.”

“Gioca a sudoku, fai le le parole crociate, dedicati allo yoga, scegli tu!”

Sherlock si strinse forte due ciocche di capelli, emettendo un verso a metà tra un raglio ed un sibilo, e per un attimo John ebbe quasi pena per lui, prima che Sherlock sbuffasse uno dei suoi più classici insulti.

“Perché mi sforzo? Una mente ordinaria come la tua non capirà mai i livelli che raggiunge la mia frustrazione.”

John si abbandonò a una risatina sarcastica.

“Credimi, lo so esattamente. Non posso tirarti il mio portatile sulla testa, perché si romperebbe e questo mi rende molto frustrato in questo momento.”

“No, non lo sai, non puoi nemmeno immaginarlo” mugolò Sherlock, rotolando sulla pancia.

“Oh, smettila! Tu sei il re del melodramma, ecco cosa sei.”

Sherlock sbuffò: “Non fai altro che confermare quello che ho appena detto. Vorrei riuscire a farti provare la mia frustrazione, allora capiresti!”

Dalla posizione in cui si trovava, allungò il collo e lo guardò per diversi minuti (probabilmente per irritarlo ulteriormente, pensò John) finché nei suoi occhi si accese una scintilla di interesse, come se avesse appena elaborato un piano.

Poiché questo non faceva presagire nulla di buono, John prese il suo portatile e andò in camera sua, deciso, per la sua sanità mentale, a non farsi coinvolgere in qualunque cosa Sherlock avesse in mente.

Il suo errore fu quello di credere di avere qualche voce in capitolo al riguardo. 

 

Per i due giorni successivi Sherlock fu molto silenzioso, concentrato in una ricerca sul suo computer: leggeva lunghi articoli e prendeva appunti.

John non poteva negare di essere leggermente curioso, ma poiché Sherlock non sembrava intenzionato a metterlo a parte della sua ricerca, si limitò a godersi la ritrovata quiete casalinga.

Tuttavia era troppo bello per durare a lungo, John avrebbe dovuto saperlo. 

Quando quel pomeriggio tornò a casa, dopo una lunga giornata all’ambulatorio, credette di avere un’allucinazione.

Era stress da sovraccarico da lavoro, oppure qualcuno aveva drogato il caffè della macchinetta dell’ambulatorio (era per quello che era così cattivo?)

Insomma, doveva esserci una ragione plausibile per ciò che aveva di fronte, ossia Sherlock seduto a gambe incrociate su un materassino color lavanda, gli occhi chiusi, le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia, la schiena dritta, in uno stato di nudità quasi assoluta, se si eccettuavano un paio di boxer bianchi aderenti.

Molto aderenti.

Fu quel dettaglio a fargli riprendere il controllo dei suoi pensieri e distogliere rapidamente lo sguardo: la macchia di umidità sul soffitto sopra la finestra di destra meritava tutta la sua attenzione, ad esempio.

“Cosa… cosa diamine stai facendo?” balbettò. 

Sherlock aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, serafico come un Buddha.

“Yoga. Non è evidente persino per te?”

“Okay, ma perché sei nudo?”

Sherlock abbassò gli occhi sul suo inguine e poi li rialzò. 

John si leccò le labbra, poi si maledisse per averlo fatto. E comunque, non aveva distolto lo sguardo, dannazione?

“È un problema? Tecnicamente non sono nudo.”

John fu assalito dalla voglia di strangolarlo. Solo un pochino.

“Comunque, per rispondere alla tua domanda, il  _ Manuale di yoga per principianti  _ consiglia di avvicinarsi a questa disciplina spogliandosi di ogni orpello inutile, mentale e fisico. E chi sono io per contraddire un esperto?”

La temperatura della stanza non era molto calda e i capezzoli di Sherlock erano ritti e sporgenti.

_ “Ti ho detto di non guardare, John Watson, o sarò costretto a cavarti gli occhi.” _

John rifletté brevemente sulla situazione, poi scosse la testa ridendo.

“Uno scienziato come te che si dedica allo yoga?”

“Sei stato tu a suggerirlo l’altro giorno.”

“Cosa? Tu sei ubriaco!”

“Sudoku, parole crociate o yoga, così hai detto.”

“Ma… ma… non dovevi prendermi alla lettera!”

Sherlock scosse la testa, distese le gambe, arrotolò il tappetino, e gli andò di fronte; John arretrò leggermente davanti a quello Sherlock tecnicamente non nudo.

_ “Non soffermarti a guardare i nei che ha sul petto… ma si depila? Sembra di sì. Ignora le lentiggini che ha sulle spalle e  guardalo negli occhi. Non le labbra! Ho detto negli occhi!” _ pensò John, davvero furioso con se stesso.

“Ho seguito il tuo consiglio, e ancora non sei contento. Sei davvero incontentabile” sospirò Sherlock, scrollando la testa.

“Non è vero - protestò John - È solo che non ti ci vedo a seguire con le filosofie orientali.”

“Tranquillo, non inizierò a parlare di chakra, ma la meditazione mi aiuta a combattere la noia, mentre l’esercizio fisico fa bene alla salute. Dovresti saperlo, dottore.”

“Sì, sì, lo so benissimo” replicò John. A dire il vero, si sentiva leggermente ridicolo, perché Sherlock aveva effettivamente seguito un suo consiglio; tuttavia, la decisione di Sherlock di praticare yoga, tecnicamente non nudo, era di per sé problematica.

John non aveva mai negato che Sherlock avesse un bel corpo: la sua mania di indossare vestiti sartoriali che gli calzavano a pennello lo rendevano impossibile da non notare, però normalmente John riusciva a ignorarlo, o a non pensarci troppo. Invece ora era decisamente plateale per riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo.

Intercorreva la stessa differenza tra passare distrattamente davanti alla vetrina di una pasticceria ed entrare nel negozio. 

Non che John avesse mai paragonato Sherlock a del cibo da mangiare, o che avesse formulato un pensiero contenente Sherlock, crema pasticcera o panna montata insieme.

Non quando era cosciente. E per quel che riguardava i sogni, be’ nessuno aveva il controllo sul proprio immaginario onirico, giusto?

 

Il salottino di Baker Street era molto silenzioso: nessun sospiro frustrato, nessuna lamentela, nessun capriccio, nessuna richiesta impossibile alla  _ “John, mi annoio, fai qualcosa.” _

Le condizioni ideali per dedicarsi al blog, eppure John non riusciva a concentrarsi e non aveva ancora scritto una parola da quando si era seduto in poltrona.

Il tutto a causa di Sherlock, sdraiato a un metro da lui a fare yoga. E non poteva nemmeno rimproverarlo, perché non faceva assolutamente nulla di rumoroso, restava fermo diversi minuti e poi cambiava posizione, il tutto senza creare il minimo disturbo, eppure lo sguardo traditore di John continuava a spostarsi dallo schermo del portatile al suo inquilino, tecnicamente non nudo.

Appoggiò per l’ennesima volta le dita sulla tastiera, deciso a incominciare una qualsiasi frase, quando Sherlock si mosse di nuovo.

Si sdraiò supino, piantò entrambi i piedi sul tappetino, inarcò la schiena, aiutandosi con le mani appoggiate sui reni, e restò così, offrendo a John una visione privilegiata delle sue parti intime. I boxer aderenti non facevano nulla per nasconderle, anzi, sembravano fatti apposta per evidenziare i contorni dei testicoli e del pene a riposo.

_ “Non è molto lungo, ma nemmeno piccolo, è nella media. Non è circonciso e… John Hamish Watson, stai davvero valutando le dimensioni del tuo coinquilino? Guarda che la promessa di cavarti gli occhi la mantengo sul serio.” _

John si afferrò la base del naso tra le dita ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Tutto bene, John?” domandò la voce soave di Sherlock. 

“Certo, perché?”

“Non hai ancora scritto nulla.”

“Sto leggendo i commenti” gracchiò John.

“Hm.”

Di nuovo John raccolse il portatile e si eclissò in camera sua.

Era riuscito a farlo mantenendo intatta la dignità, ma era innegabilmente eccitato, e ogni gradino era stata una tortura; chiuse la porta (a chiave, per il caso in cui Sherlock decidesse di fare irruzione, annunciando che avevano un cliente), si buttò a peso morto sul letto e si toccò sopra i pantaloni.

Non era colpa sua, pensò sbuffando, chiunque avrebbe reagito allo stesso modo davanti alla posa oscena di Sherlock. 

Poteva aspettare che l’erezione sparisse da sé, ma il suo cervello continuava a evocare l’immagine di Sherlock che sollevava il bacino come in una muta offerta, e questo non aiutava, quindi alla fine si rassegnò ad abbassare i pantaloni e prendere un fazzoletto.

Non aveva problemi ad ammettere la sua bisessualità, ma finora aveva evitato di coinvolgere il suo migliore amico nelle sue fantasie, perché loro due non stavano insieme e il detective sembrava assolutamente distante e inaccessibile.

Quella volta invece non poté fare a meno di pensare a Sherlock (tecnicamente non nudo) mentre si masturbava, e raggiunse l’orgasmo vergognosamente in fretta rispetto al solito, però restò con un vago senso di inappagamento per tutta la serata.

 

John sperava che Sherlock si stufasse in fretta dello yoga, come un bambino piccolo che perdeva interesse per un giocattolo, invece il pomeriggio seguente lo trovò ancora in salotto, seduto sul tappetino e tecnicamente non nudo.

“Non potresti farlo in camera tua? - protestò John scavalcandolo per raggiungere la sua poltrona - Questo è uno spazio comune.”

“In camera mia non c’è spazio attualmente.”

“Cosa? Ma se è una piazza d’armi!”

Il dottore marciò a passo deciso verso la stanza di Sherlock, aprì la porta, ma vide che tutto il pavimento attorno al letto era occupato da scatole di cartone piene di documenti e faldoni.

“Cos’è questo?”

“Lestrade mi ha portato i documenti di qualche vecchio caso irrisolto.”

“Tutti assieme?”

“Non ci metterò molto a risolverli. E anche questa è una cosa che hai suggerito tu per combattere la noia” puntualizzò Sherlock.

Già: John non aveva alcun appiglio per lamentarsi: era stato lui a dire al suo coinquilino di rivolgersi allo yarder e di dedicarsi allo yoga.

Ebbe voglia di tirare una craniata contro il muro.

Sherlock allungò le gambe sul tappetino e lentamente piegò la schiena in avanti, si toccò i piedi con le mani e rimase in quella posizione per svariati minuti, poi si risollevò, e John rilasciò un respiro che non si era accorto di trattenere.

Sherlock inclinò la testa da un lato e gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

“Non ti viene mal di schiena in quella posizione?” domandò John, schiarendosi la gola.

“No, sono molto flessibile.”

“Sì, vedo. Err… ti serve il bagno? Vorrei farmi una doccia.”

“L’hai fatta stamattina prima di andare al lavoro.”

“In ambulatorio c’è l’aria condizionata rotta.”

“Capisco. Buona doccia, allora.”

Naturalmente non c’era nessuna aria condizionata guasta, John aveva solo bisogno di una scusa per infilarsi nella doccia e masturbarsi furiosamente, fantasticando sulla flessibilità di Sherlock e su come avrebbe potuto sfruttarla, piegandolo sotto di sé tra le lenzuola, o sul tavolo della cucina, o direttamente sul pavimento, sopra a quel dannato materassino color lavanda dove Sherlock si adagiava per gli esercizi, e verso il quale provava una incomprensibile invidia.

Quando John venne, si morse le labbra per non gridare.

“Sei sicuro di stare bene?” domandò Sherlock a cena.

“Sì, perché?”

“Ti vedo sciupato.”

“Abbiamo molti pazienti in questo periodo.”

“Dovresti provare lo yoga anche tu - suggerì Sherlock, appoggiando la forchetta sul piatto - Fa davvero bene alla salute e rilassa mente e spirito.”

_ “Stronzate: il tuo yoga mi sta facendo impazzire” _ pensò John torcendo il tovagliolo tra le dita, ma annuì distrattamente, sperando di essere convincente.

“Ci penserò.”

 

“Posso fare qualche turno in più qui all’ambulatorio?” domandò John a Sarah durante la pausa pranzo.

“Mi dispiace, ma non è un periodo di lavoro intenso e non c’è nessun turno vacante da coprire. Cosa c’è, problemi con Sherlock?”

“Perché, non posso semplicemente volere un po’ di soldi in più?”

“No - rispose Sarah lapidaria - Se chiedi di fare dei turni in meno è perché Sherlock ha un caso interessante da seguire, mentre se vuoi restare qui, ci hai litigato.”

Turbato, John si chiese quando era diventato un libro aperto. E soprattutto cosa Sherlock ci leggesse in quel libro, ultimamente.

 

Persino una posa innocua come quella di stare immobile su una gamba sola gli creava scompensi, perché tutti i muscoli di Sherlock erano tesi nello sforzo di mantenere l’equilibrio, e, nella sua fantasia, John lo avvicinava e lo accarezzava, sentendoli contrarsi e vibrare sotto i palmi delle sue mani.

Quel giorno la sua ritirata in camera fu più precipitosa del solito, ma al punto in cui era arrivato, non gli importava più molto della dignità, tant’è che nemmeno rispose alla consueta domanda di Sherlock: “Tutto bene, John?”

 

Forse c’era qualcosa che non andava in lui, forse era troppo tempo che non faceva sesso, forse si stava trasformando in un pervertito, perché molta gente praticava lo yoga ogni giorno. Da dottore lui stesso sapeva che era solo una ginnastica benefica per il corpo e che non c’era nulla di erotico in esso: gli asana non erano le posizioni del kamasutra.

Eppure, qualunque posizione Sherlock adottasse, piegato a spigolo, sdraiato sulla schiena con le gambe portate dietro la testa, o carponi sul tappetino, ormai John si immaginava avvinghiato a lui, in una attività assai meno spirituale dello yoga.

Era stanco, decisamente sì, ma il lavoro non c’entrava: ormai era arrivato a masturbarsi due volte al giorno, visto che le sessioni di yoga di Sherlock diventavano sempre più lunghe e prevedevano flessioni, piegamenti, gambe divaricate e ogni sorta di posizione che era come benzina sul fuoco per la fantasia di John.

Masturbarsi avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a sfogare la tensione e rilassarsi, invece stava accadendo il contrario e John era sempre più insoddisfatto e nervoso, perché le fantasie erano un misero palliativo, quando aveva il vero Sherlock nudo a pochi centimetri da lui, così vicino che gli sarebbe bastato allungare una mano per toccarlo.

Ma non poteva.

Non era solo come trovarsi all’interno di una pasticceria. Era come trovarsi all’interno della migliore pasticceria della città ed essere a dieta stretta, senza poter addentare o leccare nulla.

Venne così all’improvviso che non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di prendere un fazzoletto.

Doveva trovare una soluzione, pensò, non poteva andare avanti così.

 

Forse, se si impegnava con tutto se stesso, poteva arrivare a ignorare Sherlock, tecnicamente non nudo, come se non fosse nella stanza. Dopotutto era stato un militare, gli avevano insegnato la disciplina, maledizione!

Indifferente al suo ennesimo dramma interiore, Sherlock era sdraiato prono sul tappetino, fermo da alcuni minuti, e proprio quando John iniziava a rilassarsi, credendo che la giornata odierna non avrebbe riservato alcuna posa esotica, si sollevò sulle braccia.

Gli occhi di John percorsero la linea delle scapole, la curva sinuosa della schiena e caddero inevitabilmente sulle natiche, sode e invitanti.

John sentì le mani prudere dalla voglia di toccarle e dovette appoggiarle sulle ginocchia per calmarsi.

Stando così le cose, finora il suo suo piano di ignorare Sherlock non poteva dirsi un successo, ma non era colpa sua! Non capitava tutti i giorni di poter ammirare una così tondeggiante perfezione, che ricordava vagamente una…

“Pesche” disse Sherlock e John spalancò gli occhi in preda al terrore: il suo incubo peggiore si era avverato, Sherlock aveva davvero imparato a leggere nel pensiero e ora stava passando in rassegna tutto l’immaginario erotico di John, compresa la sua idea distorta e perversa dello yoga, e...

“John, mi stai ascoltando? - domandò Sherlock, girando la testa verso di lui - Ho detto che ho comprato delle pesche. Ne vuoi una?”

_ “Non voglio una pesca, voglio la tua pesca _ ” pensò John, in pieno delirio, mentre si dava dell’idiota per essere andato in panico, e questo non fece altro che aumentare il suo nervosismo. “No! Non voglio una pesca!” sbottò in tono acido.

“Va bene, però calmati: non c’è ragione di arrabbiarsi così” rispose Sherlock.

John si alzò di scatto e appoggiò le mani alla mensola del camino, stringendola così forte che si stupì di non sentirla scricchiolare.

Il cuore quasi gli balzò fuori dal petto quando Sherlock gli posò le mani sulle spalle: non l’aveva nemmeno sentito avvicinarsi.

“Nessuno ti ha mai detto che è una pessima idea arrivare alle spalle di un ex soldato con un disturbo da stress post traumatico?”

“Se non è pericoloso, che gusto c’è?”

“Cosa stai facendo, comunque?” domandò John brusco, scrollando le spalle con finta indifferenza. Non era certo di potersi controllare, se Sherlock iniziava a toccarlo.

“Sei terribilmente teso.”

_ “Raccontami qualcosa che non so.” _

“Dovresti davvero praticare un po’ di yoga. Perché non provi?” insistette Sherlock.

“Sherlock, no…” La sua mente non aveva davvero bisogno di ulteriori stimoli, come lui e Sherlock che facevano yoga insieme: era pericolosamente vicino alle sue fantasie.

“Perché? Cosa potrebbe mai andare storto?” domandò il detective con innocenza.

_ “Vuoi una lista? Mettiti comodo, perché sarà lunga” _ pensò John.

Ma in qualche modo, Sherlock lo manovrò fino a portarlo al centro del salotto.

“Ti sentirai meglio e dopo mi ringrazierai. Togliti i vestiti.”

“No!” gridò John con voce strozzata. Non poteva stare tecnicamente non nudo davanti a Sherlock, non in quel momento.

“Come vuoi - sospirò Sherlock - ma togliti almeno scarpe e calze, prima di salire sul tappetino.”

John si rassegnò ad obbedire, perché sapeva che Sherlock non avrebbe rinunciato finché non avesse provato il suo punto.

“Cosa dovrei fare?”

“Iniziamo con qualcosa di semplice: il Vrksasana.”

John ragliò una risata: “Con quel nome sembra tutt’altro che semplice.”

“È la posizione dell’albero ed è uno degli asana di base: solleva la gamba destra e appoggia il piede sulla coscia di quella sinistra, poi porta le braccia sopra la testa… no, non essere così rigido, o perderai l’equilibrio.”

“Cosa pretendi? Non sono un cazzo di fenicottero!”

Come era prevedibile, John si inciampò, franò addosso a Sherlock e i due si ritrovarono a terra; John in qualche modo era riuscito a frenare la caduta, appoggiando entrambe le mani ai lati della testa di Sherlock, vicino alle sue spalle nude, il suo viso a pochi centimetri di distanza da quelle belle labbra sode.

Una distanza infinitesimale eppure incolmabile.

Si alzò sulle ginocchia e chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo.

Non si era mai sentito così frustrato in vita sua.

Frustrato?

Perché quella parola gli aveva appena acceso una lampadina nella testa?

Perché avevano avuto una conversazione sulla frustrazione, poco prima che iniziasse quella follia dello yoga, conversazione nella quale Sherlock aveva detto che voleva fargli percepire la sua stessa frustrazione.

E John in quei giorni ne aveva accumulata da vendere.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, vide che l’espressione innocente di Sherlock era mutata in una divertita e un sorrisetto storto aleggiava sulle sue labbra.

“Tu! - ringhiò John, puntandogli l’indice contro - Stronzo! L’hai fatto apposta! Tutta questa storia dello yoga era solo una farsa per farmi impazzire.”

Sherlock piegò le labbra nella parodia di una smorfia pensierosa: “Hm, non completamente. A dire il vero mi ha aiutato sul serio a tenere lontano la noia, anche se la meditazione non c’entra. E adesso sai cosa vuol dire sentirsi frustrato come me.”

John avrebbe dovuto essere furibondo, avrebbe dovuto provare l’impulso irrefrenabile di far cadere Sherlock dalla finestra sui bidoni della signora Hudson, più volte, ma una piccola parte di lui riusciva quasi a comprendere le sue motivazioni (buon dio, trascorreva davvero troppo tempo vicino a lui, se era arrivato a capire come ragionava) e a ridere del suo piano. E poi era ancora inginocchiato sopra a uno Sherlock tecnicamente non nudo, la rabbia non era certo il sentimento predominante in lui in quel momento.

“Tu sei completamente fuori di testa” borbottò.

Sherlock scrollò le spalle: “Lo sai dal primo giorno che mi hai conosciuto, eppure eccoti qua.”

Con una mossa fulminea John gli sollevò i polsi sopra la testa, bloccandoli con una mano, e si chinò nuovamente su di lui.

“È stato solo un gioco per te?” domandò, ed era mortalmente serio.

Sherlock non rispose ma abbassò le palpebre, guardando in basso; John seguì il suo sguardo e vide che quei ridicoli boxer bianchi erano tesi; quindi la situazione non era del tutto indifferente per lui, ma poteva anche essere solo l’eccitazione e l’adrenalina del momento.

“È stato solo un gioco per te?” chiese di nuovo, cocciuto, perché doveva essere sicuro: non potevano commettere errori, non su questo.

“Non avrei mai fatto yoga nudo davanti a te, se non avessi desiderato di trovarmi esattamente dove sono ora, e se non avessi capito da tempo che lo desideri anche tu.”

Un sospiro di sollievo trovò la sua strada attraverso le labbra di John; poi scosse la testa e ridacchiò.

“Tecnicamente, non sei nudo.”

La risatina di Sherlock imitò quella di John.

“Non ancora.”

“Cristo” mormorò John; appoggiò la mano libera sul suo torace. Oh, aveva ragione su tutta la linea: era molto meglio delle sue fantasie e, sì, Sherlock si depilava.

Lasciò scorrere la mano lungo lo stomaco e l’addome, sentendoli fremere, e poi si infilò sotto ai boxer senza un attimo di esitazione.

Sherlock si depilava ovunque.

Un gemito deliziato sfuggì dalle labbra di John, coperto dal respiro pesante di Sherlock, che aveva chiuso gli occhi e inarcato il bacino.

“Cristo - ripeté John, respirando sulle sue labbra - Hai idea di quante volte ho sognato questo momento? Tu pensi di sapere quello che ho immaginato di farti, ma non lo sai.”

Il pene di Sherlock pulsò sotto la sua mano.

Forse lo sapeva: aveva fatto assaggiare a John la sua frustrazione, ma non era rimasto immune al suo stesso piano.

“E allora perché stai aspettando ancora?”

Fu Sherlock a sollevare il collo e azzerare la distanza tra le loro bocche, che si unirono in un bacio frenetico, quasi disperato, privo di qualunque finezza. 

La mano di John che gli bloccava i polsi scivolò tra i suoi capelli, lasciando così Sherlock libero di spogliarlo; John imprecò quando dovette interrompere il bacio per permettere a Sherlock di sfilargli la canottiera dalla testa.

“Te l’avevo detto di spogliarti, prima” mugolò  Sherlock in tono petulante.

“Be’, non potevo sapere che sarebbe finita così” replicò John, ma si sollevò per permettergli di abbassargli i pantaloni e toccarlo; il suo gemito roco probabilmente arrivò fino in strada, ma John era troppo eccitato per curarsi di qualcos’altro che non fossero le dita di Sherlock strette attorno al suo sesso.

Poi Sherlock lo spinse leggermente e John rotolò su un fianco, in attesa fremente della sua prossima mossa, che però tardava ad arrivare: si limitava a guardarlo, accarezzandogli di quando in quando la pelle sudata con la punta delle dita.

“Allora?” sbottò John.

“Tu hai avuto quasi due settimane per guardarmi, non pensi che adesso sia il mio turno?”

“Più tardi - rispose John, afferrando la mano di Sherlock per riportarla sulla sua erezione - Adesso voglio…”

Si bloccò, recuperando un minimo di lucidità. Già, cosa voleva?

Fare con Sherlock tutto ciò che aveva immaginato in quei giorni, ovviamente, ma molte di quelle attività richiedevano una certa preparazione, nonché una chiacchierata, giusto per essere sicuri di essere d’accordo. Solo che, farlo adesso avrebbe irrimediabilmente compromesso l’atmosfera e messo Sherlock di cattivo umore per l’interruzione. Eppure doveva dire qualcosa.

“Sherlock, dobbiamo… ooh…”

Come aveva previsto, Sherlock non aveva alcuna voglia di parlare, e non era solo estremamente flessibile, era anche agile come un gatto, perché rovesciò la sua posizione prima che John avesse tempo di realizzare cosa stava facendo. Appoggiò una mano sul bacino di John, chinò la testa e leccò il glande, schioccando la lingua sul palato per gustare il suo sapore.

John diventò paonazzo e si coprì la faccia con una mano. Se non altro quello rispondeva al suo muto dubbio se Sherlock avesse delle precedenti esperienze.

La risatina divertita del suo amante lo indusse a sbirciare attraverso le dita della mano.

“Credevi di essere l’unico ad avere delle fantasie?”

Sherlock sembrava del tutto a suo agio, con il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo pene, impaziente di continuare, e John non era certo da meno. 

“Potrei averlo pensato, ma sono felice di sbagliarmi.”

Accarezzò l’erezione di Sherlock in tutta la sua lunghezza, usando pollice e indice per scoprire la punta rossa e gonfia, chiuse gli occhi e l’accolse in bocca, deciso a dargli lo stesso piacere che stava ricevendo.

Sherlock sussultò, gemendo vocalmente, e un attimo più tardi John sentì nuovamente la sua bocca attorno al suo sesso, ben oltre la punta, e i suoi riccioli scuri gli solleticarono i testicoli; la sensazione fu così sorprendente che John lasciò andare il pene di Sherlock e si lasciò sfuggire un’altra imprecazione.

La sua reazione non sfuggì a Sherlock, che accolse delicatamente le palle di John nella mano libera e le strofinò con il pollice.

John mugolò e rabbrividì: non era facile concentrarsi, quando Sherlock sembrava determinato a fargli perdere la ragione, ma era sempre stato un amante generoso, quindi strinse la base del pene di Sherlock e lo prese nuovamente in bocca, accarezzando le vene pulsanti con la lingua e lo sentì tremare. Soddisfatto, rafforzò la presa attorno al suo sesso e succhiò più forte: il sapore forte di Sherlock sul palato gli diceva che era vicino all’orgasmo, allora allungò il braccio libero tra le sue cosce, si concesse qualche istante per togliersi la soddisfazione di strizzare le sue natiche e poi col pollice accarezzò la sua apertura, senza forzare, ma lo stimolò senza sosta finché Sherlock non venne e poi continuò a succhiarlo ancora, quasi una piccola vendetta per tutta la frustrazione che aveva accumulato in quei giorni.

Sherlock gemette di piacere e John percepì le vibrazioni della sua voce bassa e roca risalire lungo l’asta ancora intrappolata nella sua bocca e serpeggiare lungo tutto il suo corpo, poi bastò che Sherlock stringesse più forte i suoi testicoli, ruotando leggermente il polso, che anche John raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Rotolò sulla schiena, in debito di ossigeno e, alla cieca, allungò la mano, trovando la coscia di Sherlock, e la accarezzò adagio, mentre il suo compagno si stiracchiava con un sospiro soddisfatto, come un enorme gatto.

“È questa la tua idea di una rilassante sessione di yoga?”

“In determinate circostanze - rispose Sherlock, appoggiando la testa sulle cosce di John - e con il giusto partner.”

“Quindi abbiamo il nostro personale yoga, adesso?”

“Se vuoi.”

“Non ho davvero nulla in contrario” rispose John, chiudendo gli occhi.


End file.
